Kira's sister
by ciarakristal
Summary: Kira has a sister he didn't see since he got on the Earth Forces ship. She is one of Athrun's ex-girlfriend. Many know her because of her skills and powers but also for her personnality. She has a team on her own and a nickname known everywhere.
1. Ch 1: The major revalations

The major revelations

It was the night and all her crews were tired. Three months of fighting was to much for them! She had no more choice: it was letting the Zaft team win or their death! She was really confused, being a Captain was not that easy!

_«-Athrun, I have to tell you something…_

_-Me two, there is something I need to tell you Kristal! I am going to fight in the war! I will be a Zaft member!» He said sadly, looking away so he would not see her eyes._

_«-When…When are you going?» She asked anxious._

_«-Tomorrow morning!_

_-But…but… Please let me tell you something very important..._

_-NO! I don't have time for this Kristal! I have prepare my stuff now!» He answered trying to not cry or to show her he was sad._

_-Then… we will never meet again Athrun Zala! » _

_And Kristal turned her back and ran away._

Kristal was in her room crying on her bed when :

« -Captain Kristal! We have a message for the Earth force! They want to talk to you!

-I am coming right away!» Kristal answered.

She entered the communication center and got in front of the big screen :

« -Hi Captain!

-Hello Lord Uzumi!

-The Orb is attacked, even with our help the Orb is lost! Like we want to destroyed every single enemy…

-I see! But why calling me? I mean, I am too far to do something!» She said confused.

« -Oh no, my dear child you are not! But I was arriving there!

-Oh! I'm sorry!

-It's ok. Well we want to send the Arc Angels and all of our crews there with you! We really need your help! Do you accept to help us?

-Well of course yes but…

-Perfect we will send them soon! And thank you for your permission captain! We appreciate it!

-Wait, Lord Uzumi!»

But the communication was over! The screen was black. And she didn't know what to do!

« -sight Well I guess we will have to though until they arrive!» Kristal thought to herself. « But how much time will my crews though?

-Is there something wrong my Captain?»asked one of Kristal crew, seeing that she was looking distracted and angry.

« -Well yes! There _is_ something wrong but just send for the lieutenant Katlyne, please. » Kristal asked gently trying to hide the fact that she was mad.

The crew knowing that she was a little bit angry obeyed to her order with no arguing. Only a couple of minutes later the lieutenant entered the communication center, laughing.

« -What _is_ so funny lieutenant? Is it the fact that you made me wait?» Asked The Young Captain in a angry tone.

« -I…I am sorry my Captain I tough it was not important!» Replyed the lieutenant a little scared.

« -You should know, _Lieutenant,_ that right know we are in the middle of a _war _and that _every thing_ is _important_ what ever the reason!

-I'm sincely sorry…»

«-sightI know! I am the one who should be sorry not you! I am stress out, all our crews are tired…the fight is still on… and… like if it was not enough the Arc Angel and The Orb's crews are coming here to hide here at Kaguya's center…» Kristal was crying.

The lieutenant is one of Kristal's best friend. She approached the Captain and said :

«-I know that…But don't worry about it! It's no big deal…

-No big deal? How can you say that when we have no one to protect, the Archangel and the others that are coming here, from the war!» Now Kristal was crying even more but it seemed she was angry at the same time. Katlyne looked in her friend eyes to calm her. Soon, Kristal stopped to crying and said :

« -Thanks Katlyne I needed that!» She gave a hug to her loyal friend who was always by her side even when her Captain-friend was on her back. But then the young lieutenant said :

« -Captain we still have Tolle, Nicol, you and me to escort then!» She said happy of brilliant idea.

« -You're right! This is a brilliant idea! Go and get them lieutenant!» She said even more happy. And a couple of minutes later the three came in. Katlyne leading.

« - What's wrong my Captain?» Asked Nicol

« -Well…I need some people to help me escort the Arc Angel and the crews of the Orb thru the war that is going on right now! And I've decided that I would let you and Tolle do mission with me and Katlyne!

-Alright!» Said Nicol and Tolle together happily.

« -But…» said Kristal.« I have a last thing to ask you!» She said trying to keep the suspense on.«You have to accept the mission! » She finally said with a smile on her face.

«-Of course we accept it! » Said both of them together

« -Great!» Said the young Captain.« now get ready they will arrive soon!»

Then she got in her room to change herself into her uniform.

_« -Kiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!» yelled the young girl crying when she saw the red mobile suit of Athrun was ready to make blow the mobile suit of her young brother Kira. « No… this can't be happening…» she said for herself before jumping off the ground and going ,with a really fast speed, in both mobile suit's direction. She tried to separate them but, nothing to do about it. She was strong but not enough to separate them. She saw Athrun getting out his mobile suit just before she was rejected by the explosion…_

And there she was standing in front of her wardrobe crying again in silence. She sighted and got over it so she would stop crying. And she got out to see what was happening in the fight . But when she saw the Arc Angel arriving, her eyes became round.

« -Unite 000 (triple zero) go battle station one NOW!» She said in the intercom.

Then she got herself to the battle station one because she is the Captain of that unit! Katlyne, Nicol and Tolle were there already! And there were ready to go fight. So Kristal got in her mobile suit and yelled : « Unit 000 launch» and they launched the three of them with other crew of that unite.

« -Tolle, Nicol and lieutenant Katlyne, come with me to escort the Arc Angel. The others keep our back covered!» She said very serious and confident.

The crews did as she said. Just when they were arriving near the Orb's force's ship a green laser almost touch her.

« -Damn it» She said turning herself to see who was shooting on her… When saw Athrun's mobile suit with a gun pointing at her, her eyes opened wide. To defend himself he said :

« -What's wrong scared of me?» Just before laughing loudly.

Shocked Kristal answered angrily :

« -No because I know I can beat you Zala! So better keep your mouth shut!»

She knew she touched a point. She turned herself to see if Nicol was there… And he was! Athrun and Niccol are best friends just Kira and Tolle are. Kristal knows about it! But what Athrun doesn't know is that Kristal as the power to bring people back to life or the give them energy(but it's dangerous to do that because it takes her energy and she can't revive a person more then twice). Kira and Athrun don't know their friends have been revived by Kristal. But before she gets another shot on her . She goes at the side of the cockpit of the Arc Angel.

« - Who are you? » Said the Captain of the Arc Angel« Identify yourself!

-I am the Captain of your escort and my name is Kristal Yamato! I am here the protect you from the war…

-The…war? You mean your are fighting too? » Asked Mu La Flaga a young lieutenant from the Arc Angel's crews.

-We are indeed fighting…but we have no time to talk right now! We will chat inside!» Replied Kristal coldly but still a little sarcastic.

The Orb's ship and the Arc Angel got inside of Kaguya but outside of there ship. Tolle, Nicol and Katlyne got out of there mobile suit after every one accept Kristal because she was the last one to get out! Just after the big gate was closed, Kristal got out. She still had her helmet on. Just when both of her feet touch finally the ground, she got it off! She was expecting that Athrun would be looking but he was not! She had beautiful brown hair. Her hair were long,mid way in her back, just like in the past and she had light deep blue eyes that everyone loved. She tossed her helmet on the floor and walk until she was in front of the Arc Angel's Captain or at l;east who she thought it was.

« -Hi I am Kristal Yamoto and you are…»

On those words Athrun and Kira looked in her direction with eyes wide open. They were thinking of the same thing:« That's the captain? Wow she's young and beautiful! »

« -Murrue Ramius! » Said the other Captain, « Nice to meet you Captain Kristal!» Said the Murrue will they were shaking hands.

«-No the plaisir is mine! » Said politely Kristal.

« -How much have this has been on?» Asked the curious Captain Murrue

« -Since three months actually!» Said Kristal sadly.

On those words all the crews from the Earth forces and the Orb stop talking immediately and turn there head in the two Captains's direction.

« -Three…months?» Said Mu La Flaga,« And you are still…standing? Ho…How can it be?

-Indeed, yes we are still standing but we are not sure to survive this attack!

-Why? Asked Mariallia Haww a crew from the Arc Angel

-Because all of my crews are tired and seriously damaged! None of them can stand 10 minutes of fight anymore, some are resting, dying or at the inside hospital we have here.

-Then who are those three over there? »Asked someone else pointing Tolle, Katlyne and Nicol.

«-Those…»said Kristal going near them, «Are my last three crews ! Tolle Koenig, Nicol Amalfi and my lieutenant, Katlyne Forkeed. »

Has she named them they took off there helmet. Athrun was shock to see Nicol alive but happy, and the same for Kira to see Tolle but Mariallia was even more. So much that she ran to him and jumped in his arms. Kristal felt like Athrun was giving her a questioned look. So she said :

« -I am sorry Captain I need to rest!» She turned herself were Katlyne was, «-Lieutenant Katlyne show them their room to all and ask to repair their ship please!»

Not expecting an answer she turned her back and got to her room. But right after Kristal was gone, Katlyne walk just until she was near enough to Athrun so she was sure he could hear her and she said :

« -If you want to talk to her Zala do it , it's now or not! She needs you more then ever!»

Athrun looked surprised by what she said and answered :

« - Tell me why I should, I don't even know her!

-Oh! Please! Athrun, skip me the innocent boy part because I've heard it enough! And _yes_ you know her!» She said angrily.

Not waiting for an answer she turned her back and did what her captain-friend asked her to do. By that time Kira who was near enough heard everything Katlyne said and he knew what she meant by that but didn't insist on that point! And he got in the same direction has her sister Kristal went. Just when he past in front her room he heard her sob and saying :

« -Athrun…I…can't…Believe it!»

But just at that moment her brother came in and said :

« -Don't worry sis every thing will go fine, I am sure of it!»

Surprised about him entering her room, she replied :

« -Kira, what are you doing here?» Trying to show him she didn't cry.

« -I heard you crying and I got worried for you!

-You were worried about…me?» She asked. « It's a change.» she told herself.

«-Yes I was! You are may be my older sister but I can be worried too you know! » he said whispering and hugging her tightly.

They stayed like that until Kristal stopped crying. After that she said :

«-Thanks Kira I… needed that! You're a real brother… »

Then she looked in his eyes and she was feeling much better then before but, at that moment Cagali came rushing in, pushed Kristal and got in Kira's arms. She was crying. Kristal understand why was crying but Cagali seemed to only be seeing Kira. So she said :

«-Cagali I understand you, you know, but if you only see my brother I will leave you two here! »

Cagali turned her back but when she saw Kristal. She got in her arms crying badly saying the story.

«-I know, I know that Cagali but your father did this for your safety. He didn't want to you to get hurt or to die!

-Well he did not had to die for it…Did he? Why then did he did that? Why?

Cagali was angry and she was crying really hard. Kristal looked in her room and saw another bed that they never used so she tough for herself : « may be she could sleep here. If she cry it's not that bad because she will only wake me up and like I didn't sleep for three hole months it's not a big difference!»

« -Cagali?» Asked the captain, «Would you like to sleep here tonight?»

Kristal looked at her brother still in the room. He smiled.

« -But…what if I wake you up by crying?»replied Cagali.

«-Hey it's no big deal since I did not sleep for three hole months!

-Thanks! »Said Cagali and she got out of the room.

Kristal felled on her bed looking pretty tired so her brother got out and join Athrun in their room. When he came in, Athrun was on his bed thinking.

« -Athrun…,said Kira, Do you still think of your girl….

Kira was interrupted because the base began to shake badly. They both got on there feet and listen to message from the Captain Kristal :

«-Attention please unite 000, 003 and 002 go to the battle station one the La Creuset Team is attacking again!»

On those words Kira got to the battle station one, Athrun following. When they arrived Kristal was ready and before she put her helmet she said:

«-No Athrun Zala, you are not coming! If Yzak his there and he sees you fighting with us, he will tell your father and you'll get into trouble.»

Then she looked at her brother and said :

«-Kira stay with Athrun so he doesn't come. I'll take care of Yzak myself!»

She put her helmet on and got in her mobile suit. Athrun was looking surprise by what the captain knew about him but he was looking at her suspiciously at the same time. Kira hadsome ideas on what Atrun could be thinking.

«-Athrun want to see the fight, right?

-Yes I want to! but I can't go outside!

-What tells you, you have to go outside?

- What do you mean?

-Just follow me! I'll show you!»

And they got into their room. Kira got out a small screen and plugged it. Just near Kristal's mobile suit were a small camera so they could assist to the battle. Yzak was fighting badly but it had no effects on the mobile suit because they all had barriers (Kristal's idea). Yzak was not tired yet and he did not sense Kristal in his back.

«-Sooo…You want me to knock you out? » Said Kristal in a joyful voice.

Yzak turned himself to see if he really heard Kristal. When he saw the mobile suit he got angry…Because long ago, a girl named RedFox slashed him and cut his mobile suit in half. He never forgot that and he swear to revenge himself for that. He knew it was that RedFox because of the mobile suit!

«-You'll pay for what you did RedFox!» He said really angry.

«-Oh…..Really! hahaha then show me what you got! As if you got better then last time…»she laugh loudly.

He tried to attack her but her mobile suit was so fast that she dodge the attack.

«-Damn it! I forgot how good she was and more how fast she is,» thought Yzak for himself.

«-What's wrong? Tired? Hahaha.. oh too bad because I was just getting started.» She said sarcastically.

«-Grrrrrrrrr…I AM NOT TIRED…NOT YET! NOT UNTIL YOU DIE!»

And he attacked her but it failed again. He had lost the fight because he was not able to touch her.

«-Are you finish? Can I attack too? Or you may be have more to show me? Well… go on!» She said.

But he didn't had time to answer that she attacking him.

«-That…strength… it remembers me Kristal…huh…could it be?» He tough to himself. «Who are you really RedFox? Tell me! You own me That Because of what you did to me in the past.»

«-Damn if I don't tell him he will never know…So I have to tell him! His my friend after all.» Kristal tough.« I am Kristal Yamoto. No you are not dreaming but please Yzak, I am your friend so please don't hate me you still have a place in my heart! And you'll always have one! But is it the same thing for you?»She said.

Yzak was still a little confused and didn't not know what to do or to say.

«-You're not my friend…because…friends don't lie to each others and even about that… I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS THEY ALL HATE ME!» He said crying.

«-THIS IS NOT THRUE STOP BEING SO SELFISH! GOSH! YOU ARE ONLY CENTERD ON YOURSELF AND NEVER THINK OF OTHERS THAT'S WHY YOUR FRIENDS HATES YOU! GET IT?» She was crying too but even more. When he looked up and saw her eyes he felt sorry for every thing he did.«I know you have a difficult choice to do between your friends and your team but if I was you I would chose my friends because friends are like a second family. But that is my choice, please if you don't want to fight me then go away because you have nothing to do here! So do what you want… I don't care.» Said the Captain who had just calm herself.

She didn't wait for an answer and she turned away but something hold her up. It was Yzak. She knew he was jealous of Athrun because he was with her all the time and also because Yzak was in love with Kristal.

«-I know it's not my style but…»he got out of his mobile suit, Kristal opened her mobile suit and Yzak got in hers, they both got there helmet off, and he took her hands and said :

-I am sorry for what I did but…

And he kissed her gently hugging her tight but not too much so he do not hurt her again. Kristal felt good at that moment, they closed there eyes and stayed like that for a moment, she always wished that this would happened one day! At the end of the kiss, he finished what he was saying :

«-Kristal I…I love you…» He said backing a little bit he looked deep in her eyes.

«-I love you too Yzak but…this can't stand because of Athrun. he as to know it's me first…

-What you mean he do not know it's you?» Yzak was surprised.« Well it's two bad for him! Hahaha.

-No he didn't want to listen to me last time!» She said before putting her helmet back on. He got outside and said just to pretend the were fighting inside the mobile suit he said:

«-You will pay for that RedFox! I tell you, you will!»

And he got away. Kira and Athrun who didn't see or hear what they said inside of it didn't get what happened but still, didn't care very much. But it was to bad about it. Kristal was happy and that's what was counting(sp?) for her. And she got back to the base with everyone else. When they got inside, everyone was there and they were happy! Kristal knew they would come back. May be not now, but soon! She had to tell every thing to Athrun, before he comes back, about both of them in the past. But how? She got out of her mobile suit and… Athrun was there with Kira they were waiting for her or… may be not. The Captain Murrue was impressed by her abilities.

«-Captain Kristal…if I may ask you; how can you be so fast with a heavy mobile suit?» She asked.

«-It's because it's my invention…»She said telling the truth but lying a little.

«-Your invention?

-Yes I invented some mobile suit that can fuse with five other mobile suit's…»Everyone was impressed. They were looking at her differently,« But what I like mostly is that my real mobile suit is was I am wearing right now! And it is not very complicated to do!» She said, but then she turn around and saw Athrun giving a weird look. She said to the captain :

«-I am sorry I have to talk to M. Zala for a second. Please follow me M. Zala.»

And he followed her in a place were they would be alone. She sighted and said :

«-Athrun, did you have a girlfriend when you were young?

-Well…no!»He lied.

-Pffffff…I knew it! You're just the same you didn't change a single bit! You're still a liar!

-HEY TAKE THAT BACK! And even, how can you know me?» He said.

She turned face to face with him. When he saw her eyes he backed up and said for himself : It's…It's impossible it can't be her! It just can't be! She joking me right! She tricked me right!»

/End of first part/

How did you like it ! Well I personally like this one! if you like it remember this : I do not own Gundam Seed and I will never!


	2. Ch 2: The truth of who she is

The Truth of who she is

«-Kri…Kristal?» He said to confirm.

«-Yes!» She said looking down.

«- Why…why didn't you told me before that you were a Captain and a mobile suit fighter? Why?

-Because you didn't want to listen to me! Remember? And beside I became a Captain when my Captain died.» She said crying.

He looked at her and began to remember everything from that day.

«-I…I am sorry Kristal!

-I wish that was enough Athrun! But I'll forget that for now! Because we have to…

-Captain Kristal something really bad happened!» Said Katlyne with Tolle and Nicol Following

«-What? tell me!

-Well all of the crews from are team died just suddenly! There is no one left except the crews of the Archangels and the Orb Forces and us! After a quick scan I discovered that someone had put some poison in their blood!

-It's…It's not possible!» Said Kristal crying.

Athrun felt she needed comfort so he took her in his arms and hold her tight. She was crying and she didn't want to stop.

«-Let's all get out of here! Or they will find us!

-Alright!»

As soon as Katlyne, Nicol and Tolle were out, Kristal looked up to look in Athrun eyes. She let him go and got near the door. She was about to get out of the room but Athrun hold her up and said:

«-What did you want to tell me in the past Kristal? Now I want to know!»

She looked at him and said:

«- Well first things first! I wanted to tell you that I would be a mobile suit pilot. I wanted to you to know that I am a Princess and that I have strange powers!

-Strange powers?

-Yes! Exactly!

-What type of strange powers? Or should I say what strange powers? You're normal to me!

-My strange powers are…Ah and no you don't want to know them except two of them!

-Oh because you have more then two?

-Yes the speed and the strength!

-Well this is not strange to me!

-To you no! But to my father yes!» and she turned away and ran to her room.

/End of Second Part/

Did you liked the second part well the Third will be even better! Oh and for all the Constructive comment well hope you are happy I did my best on this one but since I am not very good in English yet it's not perfect so live with it!

Remember : I do not own Gundam Seed and I will never!


	3. Ch 3: The real past of Kristal

**

* * *

**

The Real Past of the Kristal

**When they were preparing things to get going, Kristal was in her room on her bed.**

_**«-Kristal I am happy that you accepted to join my team! Normally you would have to work but not alone, you would be old enough to train yourself but i think it will take days to learn how. And I don't want to have to explain you everything so your mentor will take care of you. Because i have work to do and I don't have time to take care of kids!» **_

_**And her father got away letting his daughter in her room without saying to her goodnight. But Kristal had only one thing she wanted to do in that team! Train her enough so she could be a good mobile suit pilot. She felled asleep. But in morning a voice waked her up:**_

_**«-Hey wake up sleepy head! We have things to do!» Said a gentle voice.**_

_**Kristal opened her eyes and saw a young man looking at her. It was Tristan her mentor. She sat in her and said:**_

_**«-I told you to wake me up like this!**_

_**-Oh sorry! Hey relax I was just joking you know!» He said helping her to get up on her feet.**_

**She was crying again. Because she loved Tristan a little and because of what she did to him in the past. Athrun was there in the door trying to convince himself of going see her. She was his ex-girlfriend after all. But he finally decided to go and talk to her.**

**«-Kristal? Are you ok? You are crying? Why?**

**-Oh Athrun…you were there sorry…Captain shouldn't cry I know!»She said still crying.**

**«-It's ok! Crying can some times be helpful. It's not a crime to cry.» he said going to sit near her. She looked in his eyes and felt a little better.« Come over here you…» He said taking her in his arm and holding her tight but not too much. «I am sorry for what I did to you in the past. I should have listen to you!» He said whispering to her. She stopped crying and he kissed her gently, very gently so he doesn't bless her. After that kiss she felt better and said:**

**«-Thanks Athrun!» She got up and almost fell, because of her right leg, but Athrun catch her in time.**

**«-Are you alright Kristal?» He said anxious.**

**«-Yes it's…only a…scratch…don't worry!» She trying to convince herself at the same moment.**

**«-I wish you are right!» He replied trying to her helping to go back on her feet. **

**Then she got to see if something was happening in the space but for once they were nothing wrong it was the calm before the storm! But she knew she had to do fast if they wanted to be there in time. Just at that time Athrun decided to go talk to his father. Kristal didn't want to find him dead when he would came back so she took a bag and put inside of it her suit of the Zaft team. She made believe to Le Creuset that she was sick so she couldn't work for them until she gets better. Her codename there was RedFox. So she followed Kira and Athrun when Kira stopped she could see he wouldn't go far so she put herself in mode invisible. Like that they wouldn't see her. She wasn't in her mobile suit. She was in the Zaft team suit. When they arrived she dressed herself and got warm welcomes for the crews because there, she was an important pilot. When she saw Athrun she tried to not look at him. She got to see how were the mobile suit because she had to see someone to ask him to protect Athrun if something happens. He said yes.**

**By that time Athrun was talking with his father…at the end of the conversation Athrun got a ball in his shoulder. But Athrun ran away in time. The person who had to take care of him did what he had to do.**

**Meanwhile Kristal was helping Lacus Clyne to escape. Kristal knew Lacus Clyne because that she was the fiance of Athrun. After that Kristal said that she had to go see Kira and got away. And finally they got away. Will they were going, they saw Athrun and offered them to come and they said yes. But something had send a ten missile in there direction. Just when the missile were about to touch them, 10 laser cam out of nowhere and bloowed the missiles. Then two mobile suits appeared in front of them. The mobile suit were the Atar and the Freedom.**

**«-My name is Kira Yamoto and just beside me is my sister the Captain Kristal. We are here in peace we don't intend to fight you.**

**-Kira?» Said Lacus« So you are alright!» She said smiling**

**«- Lacus! I am happy to ear about you.» He said surprised.**

**«- And Athrun? His he all right?» said Kristal.**

**«- Yes he's alright don't worry about him! The young man will survive I think» Said the Commander beside Lacus.« I am happy to hear about you again Kristal I though you were dead! Killed by your father.» He said.**

**«- Me too! I am happy to ear about you Commander! But we will chat at Kaguya's center ok? Because we have to prepare are stuff before going to lost city!**

**- The lost city? You want to go there but… it's too dangerous we could die or something…» Said Lacus anxious.**

**«- My sister knows what she is doing! She is not that foolish! Please be confident! She try's her best to help!» Said Kira trying to defend her sister.**

**«-Thanks Kira! But the Captain Murrue Ramius reacted the same when talked to her about that and said that I was thinking only about me and not about anyone else! But it's not thru because I am doing this to protect you all.sight I guess my idea _is _stupid _and_ dangerous after all!» Said finally Kristal.**

**«-She has a point there!» Said the Commander.«It might be dangerous but I think we can believe in her. She the one who created the…»The Comander was interrupted. Kristal's mobile suit was in pieces.**

**«-Kriiistaaaallllll!» Cried Athrun who began to cry tears of fury. Then suddenly the door behind him opened but no one looked. They were still looking at the bloowed mobile suit of Kristal, who was alive, but no one was looking behind them. So she looked at Athrun who was crying and she said:**

**«-Hey don't cry. I am not dead yet. And believe me I won't dye that easily.»**

**Athrun turned himself and saw Kristal. She had no helmet; she still had the red suit from the Zaft team. She was bleeding from everywhere had allot of open wound and her suit was really finish.**

**«-Kris…tal» Said Athrun.**

**«-What happened?» asked Lacus.**

**«-Well I don't know exactly from were it came but something shot on…Oh no! It can't be!**

**-What?» said Kira who had just came in the room.**

**«-Nothing you care about! I have to go. I'll see you all at Kaguya. If I survive!» She said suspicious.**

**«-Wait Kristal I'll come with you!» Said Kira.**

**Kristal who was about to do turned herself looked in Kira's direction and said:**

**«-No…please it's to dangerous for you safety I don't want to lose you! Ok? So stay here for me please.» And she got away before someone tries to stop her again.**

**She got outside with an helmet and said:**

**«-Activation of Second Mobile suit!»**

**And a mobile suit appeared all around her. Then she got far from the ship were they were no one. But what she didn't know was that Kira followed her.**

**«-Get out you bastard! I know your there so get out! Only a fool like my father could send you after me!» She yelled.**

**Then a mobile suit appeared behind her.**

**«-How could you find me? I was perfectly hidden they were no way for you to find me!» Said the boy.**

**«-On my radar and tell me how can a good mobile suit can blow with no reason? As I see you still need to learn Kenji!» She laugh.**

**«-Oh man I forgot the radar. And can you tell me how you survive?**

**-I am immortal Idiot! Remember?**

**-Do-h! I forgot that detail again well see yeah! I got to go.**

**-You're not going anywhere! You're here to kill me right? So come and fight you chicken!» Kristal was sure of her.**

**They fought thirteen minutes and Kristal wasn't tired but the other boy was!**

**«- I'll…Kill you…and I'll got tell those information on you…to your father! Hahaha.» He said sure he would win.**

**«- Oh no _you_ won't! Believe me. And even my father _is_ my father _after all_ he's supposed to know that already! But to tell you I am not sure that you will survive till the end of this fight! And even what difference will it make to my father if you tell him the information, when I'll be dead?»**

**And she stopped to attack and turned her back to him. He tried to attack her but she disappear and reappeared behind him.**

**«-Gotcha!» she said and slashed the mobile suit in half.«Stupid Father!» She said before going in Kaguya's direction. Kira followed her. When they arrived, the ship was there already there and Athrun was waiting for Kristal's arriving. But when he saw her he felt worry because she had lost allot of blood and she had even more scratches then before. When her right feet touched the ground she felled and lost conscience. Athrun ran to her and tried to wake her up. But nothing happened. Like he couldn't take her his arms Kira took his sister in his arms. Kristal was the hospital room sleeping. But will she was there the Captain Murrue Ramius was talking with Lacus Clyne and Lieutneant Katlyne :**

**«- We have to bring her at the Lost City. if not she will die!» Said Katlyne crying.**

**«-Who cares? We don't need her anyway!» Said the Captain Murrue.**

**«- How…How can you say that?**

**- Captain! Kristal is my friend but it's true that it can be dangerous to got there we could never come back if would go there!» Said Lacus**

**«- Kristal doesn't understand us SHE didn't loose _anything_!**

**-So that's what you think huh? Well yes she did lost something. She lost ALL of her crews! Her own father killed her MOTHER! So do you still think that Miss Ramius?» Said Katlyne angry but trying to calm herself.**

**«-I…I didn't know that! I am so sorry. But it doesn't change our decision that we can't go at The Lost City!» Said Murrue**

**«-Well you all should» said a man who heard everything.**

**«-Commander »Said Lacus.**

**«- Yes it's me!**

**-Why should we go only for a spoiled child?» Asked the Captain**

**«-Because she is the one who built the lost City with her crews and because SHE knows the exit and I know she will guide us out if we need to.» He said.**

**Will this was happening Kristal woke up but she was paralyzed. And she was still a little confused. She felt like if the world was turning, her head was hurting so she felled asleep again.**

_**«-What? You are quitting! But…but…why?»Said Tristan**_

_**«-Tristan try to understand please…My father doesn't care about me at all…if I would die he wouldn't do anything…**_

_**-It's not true I know your father…**_

_**-But not like do! HE KILLED MY MOM, HIS OWN WIFE!» Said Kristal crying in front of Tristan.« My father is just a jerk!**_

_**-Don't say that from your father! And even why did you came here if you know your father doesn't care about you?» He said sure she had to say something embarrassing.**_

_**«-To become a great mobile suit fighter…I…I…I'm sorry Tristan…but it was to be able to protect Athrun…**_

_**-You mean that jerk who have been mean to you because he didn't want to listen to what you were saying…**_

_**-Jerk? What makes you think you can say about Athrun? Huh… Your the jerk here!» Said Kristal angry.**_

_**And she got a mobile suit.**_

**At the end of her flashback dream, a voice brings Kristal back from that nightmare.**

**«-Kristal! Kristal! It's me the Commander.**

**-mmm…» Said Kristal waking up**

**«-What happened! When I came in you're room you were crying will you were dreaming! What were you dreaming about?**

**-I…I was dreaming about when I told Tristan about me quitting the team…**

**-Hmm…I see **

**«-Can you get up?» said the commander.**

**«-I don't know…I think so…**

**-Ok Athrun is worried for you! **

**-Okay! Thank you.**

**Couple of second Athrun entered the room and sees Kristal up already looking outside coughing badly.**

**«-Kristal!» He said going near her just when she was about to fall.**

**«-O sorry! I didn't want to make you worry so much about me but…cough I…coughHave to go to the…» And she lost conscience.**

**«-Kristal! Kristal! Do you hear me? Kriiiiistaaaallll!» Said Athrun just when Kira came in.**

**When Kira saw her sister eyes close he backed up from allot of steps until he was out of the room and then ran to the Lieutenant Katlyne.**

**«- Lieutenant Katlyne! Lieutenant Katlyne! My…Sister…Is…» Was saying Kira trying to catch his breath back.**

**-Is what Kira? TELL ME!»**

**Kira looked at Katlyne.**

**«-No! She can't be… It's impossible! Fine I'll go and tell the Captain Murrue about this! You take care of her with Athrun. Ok?**

**-…K» Said Kira before going back on his steps.**

**Will Kira was taking care of Kristal with Athrun; Katlyne was going to see the Captain Murrue.**

**«-Captain Murrue» Said Katlyne « You better decide fast to know if you are going to The Lost City of Mine or not!**

**-Why Lieutenant?**

**-Because will you are doing I don't know what! My friend is dying! So please… you have…_ten seconds_ to decide if not, _I_ will decide for you!»**

**The Captain looked at her crew and said:**

**«- Prepare a ship we are going to The Lost City of Montreal!» **

**She was serious. Katlyne was surprised. But she got and said that to Lacus Clyne and Lacus approved that decision so did the Orb force's crews! Then she got and see in the room of Kristal and when she came in Kristal opened her eyes and said:**

**«-Katlyne…cough what will happen to me after this? Will i die?**

**-No! Of course you won't die I mean… your immortal so why would you die?**

**-I don't know…I am happy that…» And she lost conscience again.**

**«-Courage my friend this is almost the end!» Said Katlyne before saying « Bring the Princess in a special ship please I don't want for her to get hurt again!» Then the Commander got away to the Arc Angels ship!**

**«-We are ready to lunch Lieutenant Katlyne!**

**-What about the others?**

**-We are all set for laughing.» They said at the same time.**

**-Well let's lunch then.»**

**/End of the chapter/**

**

* * *

So did you like it? It was kind a big for a chapter huh? I wish you liked it because it's not easy to build a fanfiction. Well remember : I do not own Gundam Seed i will never!**


	4. Ch 4: The lost city of Mine

The lost City of Mine

When they arrived on the planet they were surprised to se how much it was looking like a reel one. They were surprise to see allot of person. All the person who disappeared long ago (not the dead) were there. Katlyne got Kristal in her castle. The day after she was going better but just a little problem: she was cold, was still sleeping, was not moving at all and her bed was full of blood. Katlyne began to worry:

«- What is happening? She is not waking up, she is cold, full of blood and she didn't moved! I bet it's to late now she will die and we won't have anymore captain to give us orders!

-Don't worry my ladie. The princess will wake up! She is immortal, so she can't die! You are her best friend you should know that.

-You are right! But I don't know what we should do now…

-I remember the princess loved to be outside, she said she always felt better when she was sick… Maybe we should put her outside instead of leaving her inside! Don't you think my ladie?

-Yes, it could be a good idea! Ask that for me please! Oh and don't tell anyone else about her for the moment, at least until she's better ok?

-Yes my ladie!» Said the maid before executing the order from ladie Katlyne.

Meanwhile, Kira and Athrun were with the crew having a tour of the City (a small tour). At the end of the tour, they went outside near the sea.

«-Even the sea is real! How did they build this? They must have been a lot of them. » Said Athrun.

- Yes they must have been a lot of them! Everything seems normal like on Earth!

- Yes there is a sun, a moon and it's even synchronised with the hours of the earth!

-He! Yes it's true! I know why people like this place and don't want to go now! It's really peaceful, quite and beautiful.» Said Kira

«-So you like this place do you?» Said a woman's voice behind them.« I know your sister _is _really incredible! She was the first one that had an idea like this one.

-Katlyne! We didn't see you.

-I know!

-So my sister came with an idea like this one did she?

-Yes your sister is really strong of hearted, gentle, kind but mostly she is friendly and smart. If she had to kill herself for someone it would be you, Kira and your friend Athrun! She likes you two very much, more then her own life! She wouldn't care to die or to sacrifice herself to protect you two.»

Athrun was surprised of what Katlyne said. He hadn't realised he was that important for Kristal!

«-Athrun…Kristal talked to me about you so much you know.

-What did she say?

-Well she was telling me how much she loves you she was telling me how she betrayed her father for you and how she turned her back at her tutor who tough her what she knows now! Do you know she trained herself to be stronger and stronger…so much that she would strong enough to protect you from her father. Like I told you she cares about you so much!

-Really?

-Yes! Did you ask yourself, in the past, why she had a wound at the right leg?

-Yes…

-And she answered you: "oh don't worry I just fell in the bushes."

-Yes! But how do you know?

-Because she told that to me… and I know the real version of the story!

-Tell me I want to know!

-Ok…well it happened when she in her father's team… she was training with her mentor in a mobile suit when someone else came in to try and kill Tristan Agalia, her mentor. The boy's name was Kenji Miguilla. He was has strong as Kristal. Kenji was an old friend of Kristal and Kristal didn't want to fight against him so when he attacked, he attacked the mobile suit but Kristal and Tristan were out. Tristan was knocked out. Kenji tried to attack her with his sword but Kristal was very fast and she dodged the attack. She putted Tristan down. When Kenji tried to attack her again expecting that she would dodge the attack again but she did not even tried to. The sword came in front of her head, she stopped it with her bare hands but the attack was to powerful so she dropped it. She just had the time to move her body to the right that the sword went down and blessed her leg. Tristan had woken up by then and when he saw that, he walk near her trying to help but he couldn't do anything to help so he stared at Kenji who had just realized he blessed a friend. At that time, I wasn't a mobile suit pilot but when Tristan came to see me with Kristal in his arm. I asked her what had happened and she told me everything. Then we went and see the doctor…

-What…did the doctor said?

-Well he exactly said: "I am sorry my dear ladie but if you don't want to make it re-open you will have to stop fighting in a mobile suit forever! If not, you may die and if you loose too much blood it will be dangerous for you again." When Kristal heard that, she cried for a whole week and when finally came out of her room. She had decided.

-What did she decide?

-To not listen to what the doctor said. I knew she wouldn't though a long time so I told myself that I would train too and be with her always. But now look how badly she goes…I mean if she would have listen to the doctor, she wouldn't be like this but she wouldn't have saved some life and revived Tolle and Nicol!

-m…

- She's really special you know… I just came to tell you this story because you have to know the truth. Well, I'll go and see if the princess Kristal is ok. We'll see you later Athrun. Take care Kira!» And she got away.

Athrun was thinking about what Katlyne said. By the time Katlyne was talking, Kristal was now outside and she was getting hotter and hotter until she was the normal body temperature and she stopped bleeding. Then she woke up.

«-m…I…I am at…huh!» She said realising that she was at the Lost City.«Thanks Katlyne! I own you one! Hehehe.

-Oh yes you do! And big time!

-Katlyne!

-Princess Kristal! It's nice to see you this way. You made me worried for a second.» Said Katlyne.

«-Oh, I am sorry to bother you so much, ladie Katlyne. Hahaha.»

They laugh. Kristal didn't want to stay in bed, so she got out. She was able to walk with no problem.

«-Were is my brother and Athrun?» Asked Kristal.

«-Your brother is in his room and for Athrun, he is near the sea.» Said Katlyne before hugging her friend and going inside.

Kristal walked in front of her Brother's room. Today was his birthday. She came in the room and said:

«-Happy birthday little bro!»

He turns himself and saw Kristal he said:

«-Sis!» And he walks to her. She gave him a hug and she said again

-«Happy birthday bro!

-Sis you're…you're not…

-Dead? No! I am not! Kira I have to go see everyone so they don't worry ok? Well talk later!» she winked and stepped out of the room.

She didn't want to walk to much with her damage leg, so she drove her scooter outside. When she arrived to the Arc Angel, the crew turn to see who it was. And when they saw Kristal, they didn't move at all. Kristal just ignored them and entered inside the ship to see what was doing the captain Murrue. Katlyne told Kristal what happened before they launch and Kristal didn't like to hear that. When she got in the captain Murrue's room she said:

«-So I am not important, am I huh? Well too bad for you captain, because you just made yourself an enemy! ME!» And on this the princess ran out of the room angry. Then to calm herself she went to visit Lacus Clyne, who was outside.

«- Am I still your friend?»

Lacus turned herself and smiled.

«-Of course.»

And gave each other a hug and Kristal said:

«-I am sorry. You must have worried a lot.

-It's not a problem, if we never worry, what would our life look like?

-Yes I agree! Well I am sorry but I have to see someone now! If you excuse me.» And she drove to the sea.

Athrun was still there, sitting on the ground. Kristal sat beside him and said:

«-I…am sorry that I made you worry, Athrun.»

Athrun who didn't hear her coming looked at her and smiled.

«-It's ok…» And he gave her a kiss gentle but passionate then he stopped.«Kristal I love you from all my heart, please don't do that thing you did in the space, again! Ok?

-I won't! I promise.» And she kisses him again.

She helped him to get up and she went back at her castle, she was tired from all the blood lost probably. Katlyne was there already.

_-Shadowwolf! Blackwolf! No don't…» Redfox said before crying on her dead friends._

_«-What happened» Said Redwolf who just arrived._

_«-He tried to protect me… and he died…Noooooooo…. This…this can't be! It's just a dream …yes just a dream!» She was crying with a guy with dark green hair in her arms. He has been a good friend for her and Katlyne. He was Katlyne's brother._

Kristal and Katlyne had the same Flashback. They gave themselves hugs, stop crying and got in their room, in their bed cried again as they fell asleep easily.

* * *

This one was kind of boring huh? Yes I approve there were no action really in this one but I am doing my best here to make something you'll like.

Remember: I do not own Gundam Seed and I never will.


	5. Ch 5: The Angels is back together

The Angels is back together

«-Kristal! Kristal! Wake up!» said a voice.

Kristal woke up and was surprised to see Katlyne, all dressed up in her suit.

«-Why are you dressed up like that Katlyne?

-There are people outside who claims to be the angels!

-What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?

-Because they just arrived!

-OK. I'll dress myself up and will do what we can!» And Katlyne went out of the room. Couple minutes later, Kristal step out all dressed up.«Let's show them who are the Angels.»

-All right captain Redfox! But we're only two.

-Will do what we can ok Redwolf?

-Ok!»

Both girl took all their courage and got out! The false Angels had guns and were pointing it in the two girl's direction.

«-Get out of are way or we will shoot you!» Said a boy in jeans.

«-Just Try and you'll see!»Said Redfox evilly.

They tried to shoot her but when the ball got near her, she placed a hand in front off her and the ball got slower and slower and slower and it began to fall apart. But the false Angels weren't scared at all.

«-So you think your little tricks will work on us? Well think again!»

And another boy who was near behind them shot a ball. Kristal turned back just when the ball was not far front her. She pushes Redwolf and got down for herself. Then she turned herself to see if Redwolf was all right, she was! She grab her hand and they hide themself behind a wall.

-Redwolf…let's go to the secret Base! We need to take the Phoenix and the Joice! Let's go.

-But how?

-Hold on to me tight.»

And Redwolf holds on, on Redfox. Redfox jump and her booths propulse them enough so they would arrive just where they wanted. They each sat in a mobile suit! Redfox: The Joice and Redwolf: The Phoenix.

«-Let's go!» said Kristal.

And they flew away. But the False Angel had mobile armours (sp?)! The two girls fought the best they could but nothing to do. They were prepared for sure.

«-Redwolf put one leg on the ground with your shield in front of you and your sword on the top of you're head!» Said Redfox.

«-Done!» said Redwolf

Then the false angel shot and just when they were about to die, something made it blow.

«-Huh? What the…»Began Redfox

«-Need a hand?

-Blackfox! You're Back!» Said the two of them together, has a mobile suit arrived next to them.

«-Can't hide you anything anymore, I see!» He said smiling. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes with a tan skin.

«-Shut up you three and come fight ok?» said another male voice.

«-Hey don't rush them! They almost died!

-I see he didn't change either! Hahaha that Wolf.» said Redfox has she saw another mobile suit arriving.

«-We're happy to see you boys but where's StarFox? » asked Redwolf

-He's in Rebowring.» said

-You mean Rebowring is there too?» asked Redfox

-Well duh! It's your creation so why would we let it somewhere else! And except that he's the one who told us you two were in trouble!

-Ok! Then let's fight.»Said Redfox.

The two boy help them to get up on there feet. Redfox had difficulty because her feet began to hurt but no one seemed to see it! Redfox wasn't feeling her leg anymore and no one was taking care of her! The pain was getting worse. The others were too busy to pay attention to her!

«-There idiots if they don't see I need help…arg…» whispered Redfox.

But that wasn't totally true because Starfox had all stats in Rebowring. He could see she wasn't doing so great. Kristal felt weaker and really tired.

«-No! I have the keep my eyes open! They're count on me!» Redfox though, getting weaker and weaker.

But she couldn't hold on much longer! Just when she lost conscience Starfox arrived. No one saw him because they had to fight. Starfox grabbed her and brought her in Rebowring. At the end of the fight, everyone was very tired. The false Angels ran away, defeated.

«-We got them captain Redfox! We got…them.»Began to say Blackfox but who stopped because he just saw she had disappeared.

«-Oh no! The captain has disappeared! What will we do?»Said Redwolf

«-Grrrr… And I promised to Blackwolf that I would keep an eye on her! Damn I failed my promise!» Said Wolf who has normally a very cold and/or extremely calm (or angry) voice.

«-And I that you guys would take better care of me! Pfff…I am not quite sure of that anymore!» Said an angry voice.

«-Redfox?» Said the three together.

«-Yes that's how we call me, why?»She said angrier.

«-I think I talk for everyone when I say that we are sorry but…» began Blackfox.

«-But we were to occupied about the cause of the team and that we forgot that you were injured.» Completed RedWolf.

«-What?» Said Wolf« Did I just heard, she was injured?» He said out of control.«And you didn't told us because?» Now he was angry and not only at Redwolf but at Redfox too.

«-Oops…hehehe…sorry…it slipped out of my mind…

-You….

-Hey quit it Wolf would you! Leave her the time to explain herself…Redwolf… HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?» finally yelled Blackfox.

«-Hey! For your information you're not better Blackfox.» Said Wolf.

«-Sight All of you just QUIT IT! Leave the time to Redfox to breath!»Said Starfox.

«-No! It's ok Starfox! I breathed enough for a whole day! I'm out of here!»Said Kristal grabbing a jet pack, beginning to walk out of the ship.

«-But you're injured!

-So what? Do you think I care! It's not that, that will stop me!

-No sorry, but you're staying here.» Said Starfox.

-What's wrong with you guys? Are you all deaf (sp?)? I SAID I AM GOING HOME! aaaarg….» And Kristal jump out.

But when her feet touched the ground, she almost felled when two person, very strong, caught her. She looked up and her eyes became round. She wished to hug the two young men she was seeing but she couldn't, she was too weak so she just smiled and fell inconscient.

«-Kristal!» yelled Redwolf.

«-Don't worry she's safe with us!»Said a boy with brown hair and golden eyes.

And they walked away. When they arrived at the castle, the two boys were surprise to see how much mess had been done.

«-We leave them for a year and look what mess they do!" said a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

Ladie Kana was at the front door looking really worried but when she saw the two young men, she bowed and said:

«-Your majesty, you came back! And I thought you wouldn't come back! We had told me you had died! Please come inside with her and put her in her room! You two will be able to get change and meanwhile I'll take care of her.

-No! It's ok! We will take care of her and are clothes are perfect! Thanks to you anyway!» Said the young prince suspicious about something. And they both entered in the princess room.

«-I didn't know you were a prince!» said the guy with black hair and brown eyes.

-Well now you do!» said the other.

* * *

Cool huh? I like that prince! I know you want to know who he is but it will be in the next chapter.

Remember I do not own Gundam seed and I never will.


	6. Ch 6: Thruth, love and betrayals

**

* * *

**

Truth, love and betrayals

**Kristal was in her bed, still in a coma position. She didn't look pretty well. The two boys were still with her. But meanwhile a phone call was made…**

**«-Yes the second attack didn't work. Yes they are back! The prince too**

**-Make sure they all die! The girl too…**

**-Yes master but the young prince…**

**-The young prince what?**

**-Well he looks like he suspect something about…me.**

**-Then make sure that he dies first! I will send you a new apprentice!**

**-Which one master?**

**-Kenji! With him on your side you are sure that allot of them will be easy to kill!**

**-Yes Master!**

**-And remember the girl must not survive!**

**-Yes master!**

**-Do not faille me again Ladie Kana. I own your small life in the palm of my hands.**

**-I won't faille you again master Nakaza.**

**-I'm finish! go to work.**

**-Yes master! Goodbye.» Said the Lady. ' I have to kill her. The positive point of this story is that the poison I gave her worked. but the bad point is that they might discover the poison in her leg and create the antidote.' Though the ladie. Then she got in her room to prepare her next attack**

**But for the princess…Well she wasn't looking very good…She was pale, cold and bleeding. The boys didn't know what to do.**

**«-Do you think we were too late?**

**-I can't tell.**

**-What the hell is she having?**

**-Well looks like she have been poisoned.**

**-What?**

**-We are too late! We…we…lost…her…we lost the princess.»Said the prince crying. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. One of his tears felled one her lips. The prince put one of his hands on her cheek, he was about to take his hand off but something touched is hand. He turned back and he looked at his hand and saw…Kristal's hand was on his! She was alive. But when she opened her eyes but they were no one. The boys were gone. Did she dream that? She didn't know…she couldn't tell! She had two proofs that it wasn't just a dream. First she was in her princess dress, the one that they putted one her. And second she still had the tear of the prince on her lips. She got out of bed, walks to her door, open it and got out of the room. She ran to the front door and just then she heard:**

**«-Princess you're back! Hey everyone Kristal is alive.»Said Ladie Katlyne.**

**Everyone got around her. She felt like she needed some air. She was having difficulty to breath. Wolf saw that and said:**

**«-Hey! Let her breath! You're going to kill her if you all stay around her like this!**

**-Oh sorry princess! You don't look that great…would you like some water?»**

**Indeed Kristal didn't felt that great. She felt like the world was falling over her. She only wanted to get out of here.**

**-No thanks Katlyne! I just need some air.» And the princess ran outside.**

**When she arrived outside she found something on the ground. A gun. But an ordinary gun! No! A gun of one of his dead friend…BlackWolf! So she got up and looked around. He wasn't there… she ran near the water and sad on a bench she knew would happen one day! She was crying because she loved BlackWolf more then ever.**

**«-Why did you had to protect me by dying? Why?» She cried out loud.**

_**«-Honey! Honey! Wake up.**_

_**-Mom! What's wrong?**_

_**-Run! Get out of here now and never come back!**_

_**-Why?**_

_**-Just stay out your father's way.**_

_**-Katrina! Katrina! Come over here.» Said Kristal's stepfather a gun in one hand entering the room.**_

_**«-Noooo! Kristal! Run with your big sister Nei.**_

_**-No mom! We won't leave you here!» Said Nei who just arrived in the room.**_

_**The father just shot Nei in the back. Then he point the gun at Kristal…**_

_**-Ne…I…. answer me please…sis…» Said Kristal to her sister in her arms.«Dad! What got into you? You've never been like this! Come on it's my birthday!**_

_**-I won't have to answer your question because by that time you'll be dead.**_

_**Kristal stop crying for a second and saw that her mom had just sacrifices her life for her daughter. Kristal's eyes became round and she turned into a berserker.**_

_**«-Mooooooooooooommm! »Says Kristal**_

_**The father shot three bullets at her. At the same moment people entered the room but no one heard them. Krista close her eyes and said for her father before the balls get near her:**_

_**«-This is not going to happened again dad!» opening her eyes with an evil smile and an evil glare at the balls. They blow as soon as she looked at them. Then her hairs began to lift in the air. But then she realised everything she did so she goes back to normal but she didn't heard the ball coming from behind her… a young man who did, push her on the ground in time.**_

**Kristal is now standing up and she looks sad but she's not crying. She sits again and look at the water. It always makes her feel better. Then she ears something behind her in the bushes. So she decide to go and check. As soon as she past the bushes something grabs her and puts his hand with a sleeping powder on it, on her mouth and she fall asleep. **

**«-We got her Ladie Kana!**

**-Nice job! Here's half of your money!**

**-Why?**

**-Because I still need you to help me with something…»**

**When Kristal woke up she was in an underground with rats everywhere. She was attached to a big peace of metal. The string that was attaching her wrists was cutting her fleche (sp?), as she was moving. so she stop. She was sitting on a cold ground of solid rock. Suddenly she heard someone coming so she did like she didn't woke up yet…**

**«-So as I see she didn't woke up yet. well that means I can make a call.» Said Kana.**

**She took the phone and did the number of her master.**

**«-Yes…**

**-It's me master!**

**-Oh ladie Kana! So what is the reason that you are calling me in the night like this?**

**-Well I got the girl but the others are very difficult to find.**

**-FIND THEM! I want them all dead understood?**

**-Yes master I will kill them all!**

**-Then get going if you don't want to die!**

**-Yes master! Goodbye master.»**

**Kana put the phone where it belong and took her breath.**

**«-So you're the one who was behind all of this» Said Kristal looking up.**

**«-I knew you wouldn't keep your stupid mouth shut for long!**

**-Why Ladie Kana? Why?**

**-You were always on the top of everyone giving orders and getting away or playing when I was at the castle cleaning all your mess!**

**-But you were…**

**-Shut up now!» Said the woman pointing a gun fully armed at her.**

**-Ladie Kana!»**

**Kristal couldn't do anything that a bullet was coming in her direction and got in her right shoulder. **

**«-Aaaaaa…»screamed Kristal in pain.**

**«-That's enough Kana! Leave her along.» Said a voice coming from the back of Kristal.**

**«-You…Grrrrr…Do not make another step or I'll shot her in the head!**

**-Don't care about me and just go! Who ever you are!» Said Kristal trying to liberate herself. **

**«-You too Princess stop trying to liberate yourself because you'll only get hurt.» Said the Ladie.**

**But Kristal was only trying to get her gun so she could bless Kana liberate herself and run away. Bingo! She found it. Pow! The boys didn't know what happened because they weren't there but when they arrived they saw: the Princess standing a gun in one hand, bleeding wrists and Kana on the floor blessed to a leg.**

**«-So…who's the winner now?» Said Kristal evilly.**

**«-Certainly not you…»Said the ladie grabbing her gun and shooting at Kristal. Kristal concentrated, closed her eyes and the ball bloowed. She opened her eyes and said:**

**«-Das vi dania Kana!» She kisses her own hand then bloowed the kiss, turned once on herself and disappeared.**

**The two boys were impressed. They got out of the room. When they arrived outside Kristal was on a bench taking care of her blessed hands and front arms. She was putting bandage on it so it would stop bleeding. The prince approached her but she was finish so she got up and walks in the water's direction. But the other boy said:**

**«-Hey I don't know were your going but you should go at the castle, princess!**

**-For who do you take you for? My father? Well my father is worst then you and why would I go to the castle when I know that if go there everyone will question me and I'll run out of breath!» Replied the young princess angry.**

**«-Well you wouldn't talk like that to your friend would you?**

**-Normally no! But for what they to me last battle yes.**

**-Well com'on ShadowWolf we don't have to stay here anymore.**

**-Huh?»She said turning to see if it was real but only ShadowWolf was there.«Sha…dow…Wolf…your …back…» she was surprised to see him!**

**«-Oh so you know my name and you want to talk to me!**

**-ShadowWolf!» And she ran in his arms. she was almost there when she suddenly fell.**

**«-Are you ok Kristal?» He asked.**

**«-Ya…I think so…**

**-You idiot…» He said taking her in his arms.«You should have listen to the doctor.**

**-How…do you know that?**

**-Because…um…**

**-Are you…Huh? Tristan! So it is you! All that time you were with me…why?**

**-Because I didn't want to lose you. I was scared that you would die. And I am you mentor after all!»**

**When they arrived at the castle, he bring her in her room and put her on her bed.**

**«-Thanks Tristan! Thank you for watching over me.**

**-Oh but I am not the only one who watches over you! He is too!» He said getting out of the way so that the prince could enter.**

**The man entered the room roses in his hands and said:**

**«-Sorry I didn't show sooner Kristal.**

**-Bla…BlackWolf! Your…Your…your alive!» The young girl said beginning to cry.**

**«-Hey don't cry…I am here now! I am with you forever. And I will never leave you alone anymore I promise…» And he kisses her passionately. Then he got up and smiled at her. Helping her to get up but she felled on the ground because the ground began to shake. Tristan gets back in the room with his suit.**

**«-BlackWolf come on we have to help the earth forces they need help!»**

**«-What? Your not going to help them are you?» Asked Kristal.**

**«-Yes why?**

**- Oh nothing they just been mean to me last time that's kind of it! Anyway I'm coming with you guys!**

**-No Kristal you're staying here! We don't want you to get hurt again! »Said Tristan.**

"**- And do you think I'm going to listen ShadowWolf?" she said heading outside of the room. She was still weak but she tried to not show it. Her right leg was killing her. She changes herself into some clothes she knew she could fight in and got outside of the castle. Has as she was outside she saw….**

"**- Kenji? Kana?" She said confuse. They were both looking at her.**

"**- What's wrong now Redfox? Cat got your tong?" Said Kana with a smirk point a gun at Kristal shooting two or three bullets at her. Kristal was prepared for that. She put her hand in front of her and closes her eyes. Then a barrier got all around her and her hair was lifting in the air. Kana and Kenji had their mouth dropped. The bullet kept heading toward Kristal but has soon as they touched to barrier they fell on the ground.**

**«-Gasp how do you do that?» Asked Kenji.**

**«-Chuckle It's a power I always keep hidden from others to know even the angels don't know about it!» Said Kristal. «Well if you excuse me I have to go! Byewink»She turned on herself and then disappeared. She reappeared in room of Rebowring. She got out and walks toward the bridge but stopped when she heard talking…**

**«-You think Kristal will forgive us for doing this to her?**

**-Well…I don't know… She changed too much since you _'died' _Blackwolf!**

**-Yeah! Katlyne's right Kristal is not the same then when you knew her!»Said Wolf.**

**Suddenly Kristal got mad! They did leave her there on purpose. 'They are so mean!' thought Kristal.**

**«-Tristan what's wrong?**

**-It feels wrong! We should have stayed with her! Now who know if something happens to her? Urg…. If anything were to happen to her I would never forgive myself!**

**-Don't worry! I'm she'll be fine Kana will…**

**-KANA WILL NOT DO ANYTHING BECAUSE SHE WANTS KRISTAL DEAD! How much time will we have to tell you Katlyne? How much?**

**-What? Don't tell me that Kristal is alone with Kana right now!»Said Wolf visibly angry but still worried.**

**«-Ok then we won't tell you!»Said Tristan and Blackwolf in unison.**

**Kristal was to hurt to listen to more so she walk to her room and she called another person from the angels.**

**«-Hello?**

**-Hey Ice! How are you doing?**

**-Kristal? Is that you? Oh my god you missed me!**

**-You missed me too! Hey are at Mine right now?**

**-Ya what's wrong?**

**-Well I would like to come and visit you can I?**

**-You sure can it would a pleasure!»Said Ice has a reply.**

**«-Okay so it's set I'll be there in…. 10 min ok?**

**-Ok bye.» Said Ice.**

**Kristal hung up the phone and got out of the room and the ship. She landed safely on the ground right in front of Ice's house! It was just a normal house nothing like Kristal's castle. **

**«-Kristal! Come in!»Said Ice at the door. Ice was Kristal's best friend and she was the only one who knew everything about Kristal: powers (all of her powers), real names, events from Kristal's life and Kristal's family! Ice had beautiful blond hair has long has Kristal's brown hair. Ice also had blue eyes. Ice's mother had died two days after the Ice's father got away the fight in the war. She was not as blond as she looked like but was really intelligent for a blond girl and she was sure different then those blonds you could see at school. Kristal got in the house was beautiful and clean! The two girls walk to the garden talking about what had happen those past years. When Kristal mention about Kana, Kenji, her father and the conversation that she heard from the angels. Ice got has mad, as Kristal gets normally mad!**

**«-Those…arg…I can't believe they are all acting in your back… it might be for your protection but still!**

**-I know it's the same that I told myself! I can't believe it either! And that the reason I came to see you…because I know that you will not act in my back! Right?»Said Kristal begins to have tears in her eyes.**

**«-Don't worry I'm here for you!» Said Ice giving a nice hug to Kristal.**

**«-Thanks!»Said Kristal.**

**«-Hey no problem that's what friends are for right? Now we better get ready because I'm sure you don't to Athrun to get hurt right?«Said Ice with a smile letting Kristal go.**

**«Yeah!» said Kristal getting up.**

**The two girls got there suit on and were ready to fight.**

**/End of chapter/**

**

* * *

Well that was a cool chapter well I think… anyway the next one would have more action in it! Promise!**


End file.
